Girls Vs Boys
by chokawaii
Summary: Wally and Kuki have a fight at the park. Wally says that girls can't play sports but Kuki's gonna prove him wrong. How? A game of soccer. TONS of 34 fluff later on in the story. R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Boys Vs. Girls

The team was at the park playing random sports as the girls were over in the playground swinging on swings and just sitting on the benches. Then Kuki got up and looked at Abby, "You wanna go play soccer with the boys?" Abby smiled, "Ok. Numbuh Five says, let's go kick some butt!" They ran over to the boys as Kuki jumped up and down in front of Wally, accidentally making him mess up his winning goal. Wally groaned, "NUMBUH THREE! You cost me the game!" Nigel and Hoagie were giving each other high fives and slapping their butts, facing towards Wally. You could hear them, "Oh yeah! We beat Wally! We beat Wally!" Wally frowned and glared at Kuki, "Thanks a lot." Kuki frowned, "Does this mean we can't play?" Hoagie and Nigel abruptly stopped laughing and came in closer, "What? What did you say?" Kuki repeated, "Does this mean me and Numbuh Five can't play?" They all burst into laughter, "Girls can't play sports stupid! They're too weak and into tea parties and stuff, duh!" Hoagie said, pointing at Mr. Huggykins that Kuki brought along. Kuki crossed her arms, flames in her eyes, "Nu-huh!" Wally looked at her, his eyes glaring at her, "You seriously think you can beat me and the guys?" Abby stepped up, "Heck yeah! Or are you guys scared?" Nigel and Hoagie stepped up, "We accept your challenge!" Kuki and Wally were inches away from each other's faces, each giving insults to the other, "Yo mama's got such yellow teeth, I can't believe it's not butter!" "Oh yeah?" Wally asked competitively, "Well yo mama's so old she had Jesus in her yearbook!" "Well I can easily top that!" Kuki said, hands on hips, "Yo mama's so old she owes Moses lunch money!" Wally thought for a while, "Umm…your mama's so…..fat!" Kuki laughed as she high fived Abby, "Yeah. Got ya." Wally clenched his fists as he blushed, lowering his head, thinking, "She's good." (wow, a lot of stuff he did) Kuki walked up to Wally, "I have heard that opposites attract. So I hope you find someone that's charming, good-looking and honest and good at sports!" Kuki huffed. (I hope you guys get that…) Wally clenched his fists and was ready to punch her the face. The other boys held him back, "NO! Numbuh Four! You can't beat up a girl! That's just like, mean!" Kuki smiled, her nose in the air, "Oh is it just because it's mean," Kuki glared at them, "Or is it because you know we're stronger than you and we'll just kick your butt?" Wally got even madder and couldn't hold his anger in anymore. He slapped Hoagie and Nigel and tried to punch Kuki but she did a little turn then kicked him the face, "Girl power." This was Kuki's chance. She called all the girls and yelled out, "HEY GIRLS! WALLY AND THE BOYS THINK THAT GIRLS AREN'T STRONG!" Suddenly a wave of girls swallowed up the boys. When they came out, they had scratches, bruises, cuts, and perhaps a concussion. The girls high fived each other for what seemed hours, seeing as there were so many girls. Kuki left with Abby in the sunset, "You and me Wally, 2 days from now, soccer, pick your team. I'll have Abby. That's all I'll need." Wally kicked a foot down, "We'll be there." The 2 girls walked off as the boys started panicking, "Why'd you do that Numbuh Four! We're already seriously damaged! We won't last a minute!" Wally smiled, "But I have a secret weapon." The boys huddled in, Wally sighed, "Nothing. You guys got anything?" Hoagie and Nigel shrugged, " I dunno. Do you?" They asked pointing at one another. Wally's lips curled into a smile, "I know exactly what we're gonna do…." Nigel lowered his glasses, "You do?" Hoagie glared at Wally, repeating Nigel's question, to make sure it was true, "You do?" Wally nodded, "You know how these are just scratches and stuff, right?" The boys nodded their heads, "Well….What if we pretend that we have pains that are more serious so that they move it to another day!" Hoagie high-fived Nigel, "Nice thinking boss!" Wally glared at them then shook it off, "So what'dya guys think?" They all nodded, "Most definitely!"

The next day they wore fake casts and fake bandages. They walked to the treehouse in crutches, laughing amongst each other. Nigel rung doorbell as they heard an, "I'll get it!" It was Numbuh Three, skipping to the door. When she opened the door she was amazed, "Oh my God! What happened to you guys?" Hoagie pretended to limp over to her, "Well….it was those girls….that attacked us….." Kuki placed a hand on her hip, "Yeah right….right?" Nigel replied, "No, it was really their fault!" He lied. Kuki gasped, "Well seeing as it wouldn't be a fair 'kicking your butt' experience…I'm gonna have to make it….hmmmn….how's Friday for you guys?" Hoagie got out a little planner and clicked a pen a couple of times, "What time?" Kuki lifted her sleeve, "It's…" She said, reading the bunny watch, "3:45." Nigel slapped his head, "No Numbuh Three. He means what time for the game?" Kuki sighed, "Oooh…..How about….4:00 sharp?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "4-o'-clock-s-h-a-r-p." Hoagie said as he wrote the time in his book. Kuki smiled, "Great." Then she slammed the door. The boys smiled and congratulated each other. The boys walked back over to the treehouse and drank sodas, playing video games. The girls were having a slumber party at Kuki's house. Wally drank his soda, "Hey, do you guys wanna crash their party?" Hoagie pressed buttons on a controller rapidly, still staring at the screen, "Whose party?" Wally smiled then slurped his soda, "Numbuh Three's slumber party. Ya know? Just for fun." Nigel took off his glasses, "You guys are sick. Spying and messing up a girl's party? COUNT ME IN!" Everyone grinned and got dressed in black. They all snuck over to Kuki's house and climbed up the vine. Numbuh Five, Numbuh Twenty-Three, (the girl from Op. SLUMBER) Numbuh Eleven and Numbuh Three Hundred. Also just some of her friends from school. Like Sandy (a girl) , Carlie, and others. "So girls, how about we play Truth or Dare for starters?" Numbuh Twenty Three asked. Numbuh Three giggled with glee, "Whee! I was just waiting for someone to say that!" Everyone gathered in a circle as Numbuh Twenty Three turned to Numbuh Three, "Do you like…..Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Three was hugging a rainbow monkey until she realized the question, "What?" Numbuh Twenty Three smiled, "Do you love Numbuh Four?" Numbuh Three smiled, "Well….I like his accent, it's really cute, and I also like his height, just perfect. So yeah I guess so." The girls giggled as Numbuh Four blushed bright red as they boys were playfully punching him in the arm. Numbuh Three looked at Numbuh Twenty Three, "Soooo….Numbuh Twenty Three…do you like anyone?" Numbuh Twenty Three laughed, "ME? LIKE SOMEONE? HA! YES! I love Numbuh Thirty Five! He saved me!" (the guy from Op. SLUMBER that says Mind if I cut in? Then he punches that guy and saves Numbuh 23. Sooo him.) The girls giggled again as Numbuh Twenty Three looked around, "Sooo…Numbuh Five? Do you like anyone?" Numbuh Five smiled, "FINALLY! Numbuh Five likes a bunch of people! Ok there's Maurice, Numbuh Two and Numbuh One." The girls exchanged looks and giggled once more. Numbuh Two looked at Numbuh One, "See? I told you she liked me!" Numbuh One lowered his glasses, "She liked you? She said clearly she liked me!" Numbuh Two and Numbuh One started fighting and knocked each other off the vine. They climbed back up as Numbuh Two waved his hand over his pants, dusting off dirt, "Shake it off, shake it off." Numbuh Four looked at them, "You guys missed out. Carlie said she likes me and I don't even know her!"

Well, whadda think? First chappie! Woot! Also just tell me if there's a story like this and I'll see what I can do. Thank you! I'm still working on a bunch of new fan fics, I just registered and I've been making fan fics since I first found the site. All you people give me inspiration to make something new. And also I mostly have to thank flirtykuki. You are the best writer and you always have the best stories! THANK YOU!

-kooky4kuki


	2. Chapter 2

Girls Vs. Boys

Where we were: Basically Wally and the boys are trying to crash Kuki's slumber party yadda…..the soccer game..ya. So here's the new chappie!

Next, the girls had, "KARAOKE TIME!" Kuki shouted. The boys rubbed their hands, "Sweet…." Nigel got out binoculars as he asked Hoagie, "Numbuh Two, where's that video camera I asked you to bring?" Hoagie slipped a camera out of his pocket and answered slyly, "You mean this camera?"

Nigel smiled, lowering his glasses, "Perfect." First Carlie started, "SOOOOOMEWHERE! OVER THEEEEEEEEE RAINBOWWWWWWWWWW BLUEBIIIIIIIIIIIRRDSSS FL-"

Abby covered her mouth, "Please if you're gonna sing don't sing so loud." Then she lowered her voice, "Or so bad." Next was Numbuh Twenty Three, "CUZ I'MMMMMM THE GIRL I'M LOOKING FOR! CUZ I'M THE GIRL YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! OH BABY YEAHHHHHHH!" The girls clapped as Sandy and Carlie did a duet, the classic song, I Love You, "I Love You, you love me we're a happy fami-"

Numbuh Twenty Three looked at them, "GET OUTTA HERE! Seriously! I'm all about love and happiness but that's just TOO HAPPY." The 2 girls trudged out of the door back home.

Second to last was Numbuh Three Hundred, singing The Reason (which is my all time favorite song eva!) (also, let's just say she sang it and she sang it well. Ok? We all get the message.) Abby patted her on the back, "Not too shabby."

Last up was, of course, Abby and Kuki, who surprising sang the rainbow monkey song, "Rainbow monkeys rainbow monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky spreading love wherev-" Abby looked at Kuki, "Did you seriously think I'd sing that?"

Kuki sniffled, "Awwww…..well yeah…" Abby frowned, "Weeeell too bad!" The 2 started fighting as all the girls snuck off. The boys high-fived each other saying, "Sweet! We didn't even have to do anything to ruin their party!"

Before Numbuh Twenty Three left she tapped Kuki on the shoulder and said, "Ummmm…..Numbuh Three? Look put the window." Kuki looked out of her window as fire burned in her eyes, "WALLY!" Wally stopped laughing and looked at Kuki who was leaving a trail of fire behind her.

Numbuh Twenty Three called the girls back in as they oozed excitement and rooted for Numbuh Three. Kuki looked Wally in the eye and then broke into tears, "How could you? I mean, listening to us singing? Of course you didn't listen to the Truth or Dare, you're not that low."

Hoagie lifted a finger, "Actually we did." Nigel covered his mouth as Kuki looked at him, "Thank you for telling the truth Numbuh Two. I won't beat you to a pulp. BUT YOU TWO!"

Kuki pounced on Nigel who fell on Wally. Kuki punched Wally in the face as she also slapped Nigel. When they left Wally begged forgivness, but all she said was, "AHHHHHHH! LEAVE!" They all zoomed off to the treehouse as Hoagie slowly followed them. Kuki smiled at him, "See ya Numbuh Two!"

Hoagie waved back weakly, still shocked at what he just saw, "Bye Numbuh Three." He then winked at Numbuh Five and mouthed, "We'll hook up later." Abby looked at him sternly and got out a fist and waved it at him. Hoagie squealed and ran with Numbuh One and Numbuh Four.

Soooo….whadda think of that? I know, I know it was kinda short. And my summary was kinda lame but anyway I almost forgot to put the disclaimer at the beginning of my story I don't own Kids Next Door or it's characters sooo yeah. PULEEZ REVIEW! Oh and I need more ideas! A little case of writer's block….HELP! Oo and tell me if this is like another story, I'll see what I can do! Thank you!


	3. A Regular Day At School

A Regular Day At School

The next day, Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three got up to get ready for school. Today was the day when they'd see who got accepted to different clubs and school activities. Kuki skipped along the sidewalk, "Numbuh Five isn't it a great day?"

Abby, who didn't go to sleep until 3:00 AM, had bags under her eyes and wasn't too excited about how great the day was. She turned to Kuki with a glare (cue psycho theme lol) then turned and lowered her face to the sidewalk.

The boys came running up to them as Wally tried to cheer Kuki up, seeing as he completely ruined her party, "Hey Numbuh Three, I can't wait till our big game huh?" Kuki just stuck her nose up, turning her face away from Wally, "Hmm."

Wally lowered his head, thinking of something else to say, "You beat us up pretty good last-uhhhh….forget I just said th-" Kuki started giggling, "I beat you up good!" Wally sighed, relieved he got her to smile, "Yeah…he he…I know…." He laughed nervously. Hoagie looked at him laughing, "Yeah….you should've seen your faces! CLASSIC! First you were nay! Then haw! Oh oh and then Glew!" Hoagie said in hysterics, bending over making faces.

When they got to the school the positions for the clubs were already posted. Wally scanned thru it, "Hmm…hmm….where am I?" Abby laughed, "You can't read fool! HA! So don't even try! I'll find it for you." She said, squeezing Wally cheeks, talking to him like he was a baby.

As soon as she saw his name she started laughing, along with the rest of his friends and the whole school. Wally looked at them, their eyes tearing up from laughter, "What? What? Is it that bad?" Abby laughed putting an arm around Kuki to keep herself up.

"You got….you got…." She said laughing. Hoagie finished for her, "You Everyone laughed as Wally shrunk and slowly walked off to his new first class.

Next Kuki stepped up to the board, "Army 101? I don't even like to fight….." She said with a huff, walking away.

After Kuki went Abby, "Cool! I got the Cool Class, literally!" Nigel lowered his glasses, "Umm…Numbuh Five, the Cool Club isn't a club for cool people, it's the club where they have a temperature of 10 degrees. And ice. Lots and lots of ice."

Abby trudged off mumbling to herself, "Hmm….stankin ice with the cold and the water…." Next was Hoagie, "AH HA! I GOT THE CLUB I WANTED! I GOT THE CLUB I WAN-" He looked again, it was Tommy Gilligan's name he was looking at. He saw his name and it wasn't too pretty, "THE CHESS CLUB? I GET THE CHESS CLUB AND MY BABY BROTHER GETS THE YOUNG INVENTORS CLUB? GRAGH!" Hoagie walked off, steaming.

Last up was Nigel. The only person that was matched up with the right club, the club that had no Lizzie in it. That club was the Intelligent Leaders Society. Nigel took off his glasses sophisticatedly then yelled, "I GOT THE ILS! I GOT THE ILS CLUB! WOO!" Everyone looked at him as he walked down the hall, happy about his victory that no one else had.

Ok….3rd chappie finished! It was short but almost perfect. I wanna know if this chapter was total dud, ok or great. I thought, honestly it was kinda bad but that's just my opinion! I also think it was kinda not needed...but i had writer's block...sorry. Thank you person that read this! Note: almost every time I get a review I will be completely ecstatic so approach with caution. Hee hee!   love u all! Fare well!

-kooky4kuki


	4. Preparing For The Game

Preparing for the Game

The game was tomorrow. The game that would decide which gender was better than the other. A game of soccer would decide the winner.

Hoagie was sprinting around the treehouse, frantically looking for soccer gear, "NUMBUH FOUR! I DON'T HAVE ANY GEAR! HOW CAN I PLAY? WE'LL HAVE TO FORFEIT NOOOO!" Wally was in his closet until he found it. Wally laughed, "Mu ha ha! Mu haha!"

Nigel came over to him and took off his glasses, "What are you laughing about?" Wally kept laughing as he reached in the closet and held out a, "YIPPER #98? THAT'S POSITIVELY TOTALLY RARE NUMBUH FOUR!" Numbuh Two screamed happily. Wally lifted it up in the air, "Yep I know."

Nigel glared at them and shook his head, "Ahem. Guys? We're supposed to be finding soccer gear!" Wally waved a hand, "Psh! I got that taken care of already! My mum made me play soccer for 3 years! I got all the stuff we need!"

Wally crawled to his dresser and pulled it open. A strange glow came from it. Hoagie covered his nose, "Ugh! Plenty of BO in those 3 years too!" Wally smiled, "Yeah. I'm proud. I won the dirtiest player for 2 years straight! My first year was taken from that dumb Muffy Jenkins…...I will seek my revenge MUFFY!"

Nigel looked at him, "Puleez. It's just a stupid award." Wally glared at him, "Just a stupid award? JUST A STUPID AWARD?" He questioned, his voice getting louder and angrier every second he said it.

Hoagie hid behind Nigel, "Eek." He squeaked. Kuki skipped into Numbuh Four's room, "Numbuh Four." She said plainly. "Numbuh Three." Wally said. Kuki started circling him, "You ready for the game tomorrow?"

Wally looked at her and lifted his head, "Yeah we are." Wally lifted his old soccer uniform, "Here's our soccer uniforms, where's yours?" Kuki snapped hers from behind her back. It had tiger stripes and was orange. It had on the back in red letters, "I will eat you alive." (wow, harsh stuff for Numbuh three…lol) Wally's mouth gaped open, then immediately shut it. Kuki covered her nose, "Gross….BO much?"

Wally looked at her proudly, "Yeah. Dirtiest Player Award, 2 years straight. It could've been 3 but Muffy Jenkins took my first year….Grr…" Kuki giggled at how ridiculous he sounded. Wally looked at her, "Wot? Wot's soo funny?"

Kuki laughed, "You. AN AWARD FOR SMELLING LIKE BO? HA! A REAL AWARD IS MVP!" She got out an award for MVP from her old soccer team behind her back and smeared it in his face, "HA HA HA! I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE."

She huffed and walked back to her room. Abby came in and stuck a tongue out at Wally, "Na! You'll lose! Ha ha!" Nigel smiled at her, lowered his glasses and winked. Abby looked at him and turned her back, stuck her nose in the air, and frowned, "Loser."

Okee dokey! 4th chappie all done! Sorry there's not a ton of Abby in there. It's mostly just between Numbuh Three and Four though. Well next chappie is the second to last chapter! I love you all! Review! And tell me if you like it! I must know! Thank y'all!

-kooky4kuki


	5. GAMETIME!

GAMETIME!

The morning was like any other. Kuki rolling out of bed, waking herself up. She slowly got up as her mother yelled, "KUKI! GET THE MAIL! IT'S FRIDAY AND EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE NO SCHOOL TODAY THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF!"

Kuki frowned then crawled over to her phone. She dialed Numbuh Four's number and, "Hello?" She asked sleepily. "Hi. Who is this?" Kuki smiled weakly, "It's yawn Kuki. Is Numb- I mean Wally there?" "Of course hold on. My little kooky koala! PHONE!" Wally rolled out of bed and heard his mother's shrill, "PHONE!"

Wally walked downstairs, scratching his butt, "What?" He asked, yawning. His mother held out the phone, "It's Kuki. Is she your girlfriend?" Wally blushed, "NO! OF COURSE NOT! GOSH MUM!" Kuki heard what they said and giggled, blushing.

Wally swiped the phone from her, "Kooks? I-I mean Kuki? What are you doing calling so early?" Kuki smiled, "I'm just reminding you about the game today. I wanted to change the time to 12:00. Is that ok with you?"

Wally nodded, "Sure. I'll tell the guys." Kuki smiled, "Already did." Wally grinned, "Soooo….uhhh…since you're free for a couple of hours….do you want to….ummm…I don't know…..go to the park for a picnic? Or go to the beach?"

Kuki smiled, "Sure! I'll get ready now!" Wally blushed, "Where are we going?" Kuki tipped her head, giggling, "Why don't we go to both?" Kuki mother shrieked, "KUKISAN! GET READY! WE'RE GOING TO MUSHI'S AWARD CEREMONY!" Kuki frowned, "Ohhh sorry Wally. I'm busy right now. Mushi's Award Ceremony, maybe after the game?" Wally smiled, "Ok."

They both hung up as Kuki got ready to go to the ceremony.

When they were on their way back, Kuki had her soccer stuff in the trunk and said, "Mama? I have to got to the park for a game, can you drop me off?" Her mother smiled, "Of course." She turned and dropped Kuki off at the park. It was 5 minutes to noon and everyone was there. Kuki put on her cleats and her uniform. Abby had a similar uniform to Kuki's but on her back it said, "Let's get this over with." And a face yawning.

Kuki glared at Wally who glared at her, "Ready?" He asked, "Ready." She answered. The ball was placed in the middle of the field as Kuki slid on the grass to kick it to Abby. Abby kicked the ball back over to Kuki who kicked a goal. The girls cheered as Hoagie and Nigel we're sitting on the grass, breathing hard. Wally ran up to them, "WHAT ARE YOU SISSIES DOING? CAN'T YOU READ KUKI'S UNIFORM! SHE'LL EAT US ALIVE IF WE DON'T DEFEND OURSELVES! SO GET OUT THERE AND PLAY! And better too."

Hoagie tried to get up but immediately fell down, "I can't…." Nigel got up and told him, "Go sit on the bench then you wienie." Hoagie crawled to the bench and sat on it, drinking a gallon of water.

Kuki looked at Nigel and Wally who walked back over to them. Kuki looked at them, "While you guys were talking we made 6 more goals." Wally mouth gaped open, "WHAT!" Kuki smiled evilly, "AND to make things even worse for you, there's only 30 seconds left in the game."

Wally looked at her, "The game's not that short!" Kuki looked at him, "It is now." Abby high fived Kuki and smiled, "You go girl!" Wally blocked Kuki as Abby tried to pass the ball to her. Kuki slid under his legs and got the ball but to her disadvantage she couldn't kick the ball on the floor so Nigel took the ball and scored a goal, in Kuki's net.

Wally slapped Nigel in the back of his head, "YOU LOSER! YOU SCORED FOR THEM!" Nigel looked at him and giggled nervously, "Oops…" Wally rolled his eyes and walked away.

Kuki circled him, "Sooo Wally, 15 seconds left and it's 7 to 0 you wanna forfeit?" Wally looked up, "NO WAY!" Kuki shrugged, "Whatever, your choice." Wally kicked the ball first then passed it to Nigel.

Nigel almost made a goal in the right net but Abby lunged in front of the ball and kicked it to Kuki who scored, again. Wally looked at Kuki who held up a 5, "FIVE SECONDS NUMBUH FOUR!" Wally ran his fastest but tripped over a huge puddle of mud as Nigel scored a goal. Kuki made a buzzer noise and pointed at Wally, "We win." Kuki and Abby high fived each other and pointed fingers at them, "LOSERS!" Kuki walked up to Wally, "So you wanna get some pizza now?" Wally smiled nodding ecstatically, "YEAH! NUMBUH ONE! NUMBUH FIVE! NUMBUH TWO! YOU WANNA GET PIZZA?" They all nodded their heads, "YEAH YEAH!"

OKEY DOKIE! THAT'S THE END! I hope you guys liked the story, I know you did Cyrix! My only reader! Woot! But anyway, thanks to anyone else that read this story and didn't leave a review! Lol jk guys.


End file.
